


Kevin Atwater Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Kevin Atwater imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Does He Know?

You and Kevin have been together for a while now, three years to be exact. That's why you didn't understand your nervousness, your hesitation to tell him. You loved him. You loved him so much. He was your world but the problem wasn't how you felt about him. No it was that you hadn't really discussed your future and what you both want out of it together. Whether you want kids, if so how many? Whether you wanted to get married. Hell you weren't even living together so your wariness was understandable. You were wondering into the unknown.

 

It was your weekly breakfast date with the girls, Kim and Erin. You walked into the diner, the bell on the door alerting your presence to the waitress and Erin also. Erin waved you over to let you know where they were sitting even though you knew when you walked in due to the fact it wasn't very busy at 8am, surprisingly. "Hey, Y/N." Kim greeted.

 

"Hey, guys. It's a bit chilly this morning, huh?" You replied whilst unwrapping the scarf from around you neck and sitting opposite Kim and Erin.

 

"Sure is. I thought I saw a penguin on the way here." Erin chuckled.

 

Kim started talking about Ruzek, again, but you weren't paying much attention as you were so engrossed in the breakfast menu. You didn't know what to have as the thought of every option made your stomach turn but you had to eat something. Erin soon brought you out of your thoughts though. Apparently she had enough hearing about Adam from Kim and decided to change the subject to me. "Huh?" I asked, finally realising that a question directed at me was asked.

 

"I asked how are you feeling?" Erin repeated.

 

"Oh, uh, fine. Thank you. How are you and Jay?" You replied. Desperately trying to change the subject as you knew what Erin was getting at. She was the only one who knew. She found out when you were visiting Kevin at work as he left his jacket and charger at your place which you knew he needed so you brought them down to the station. Your breakfast however wasn't sitting well so you rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Kevin was worried but you assured him it was just some bad takeout. He believed you, however Erin on the other hand knew. As you were leaving the station she caught up with and asked you, you replied with "I don't know." To which she said she would go with you to find out for sure. You went home and took a test only for it to come  back positive. You were flooded with mixed emotions of happiness and worry but Erin placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder and told you everything will be alright in which you smiled in return knowing she was right.

 

"Y/N, don't try and change the subject." Erin said sternly. Kim was just looking on confused. "Have you told him yet?"

 

"No." I replied looking down in my lap, it was barley audible.

 

"Wait, told who what?" Kim asked looking at Erin, then at me and back to Erin. Her voice had the same urgency as someone who thinks they're missing out on something which she kinda is. Erin looked at me waiting for me to answer Kim but sighed when she clearly knew I wasn't going to say anything.

 

"She's pregnant." Erin said. Looking at me the whole time.

 

Kim gasped. "Oh my god. Congratulations! You must be thrilled. Wait you haven't told Kevin?" Kim was confused at the fact you haven't told your boyfriend, her best friend, that he was going to be a dad. She knew Kevin loved you so much and that he wanted a family so she didn't understand why you haven't told him. "Why haven't you told him?" Kim asked.

 

"I, uh, I honestly don't know. I mean I know he loves me and I love him but we haven't discussed our future. I guess I'm just worried, you know. Worried he won't want me or the baby which I know sounds ridiculous. Plus we've only been dating three years and the timing couldn't be more wrong." You finally told them. It was as if a weight was finally lifted off of you, as if the dam had been broken and all the feelings and emotions you held inside flooded out. Both Kim and Erin looked at you in pity. Kim reached over and rubbed your arm.

 

"You're going to have to tell him, Y/N." Erin stated with a much softer tone than she had previously used on you.

 

"Yeah." Kim agreed. "Look, Y/N. Kevin deserves to know plus who knows he may be ecstatic about the news. You know what, I know he will. You know why?" I shook my head in response. "Because he loves you and he's going to love this baby."

 

I looked up at them smiling. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

"Probably crash and burn." Erin replied with a chuckle. You and Kim joined in.

 

~

 

You left the diner and headed back to your apartment only to find Kevin sitting on the couch watching sports. You smiled at him and took of your coat, scarf and gloves and hung them up in the closet. "Hey, babe." Kevin called from his position on the couch.

 

"Hey." You replied as you sat next to him, curling up right next to him and laying your head on his chest.

 

"How was breakfast? Was Kim still talking about Adam?" He asked, laughing slightly at his last remark about Kim.

 

"It was great and, uh, of course what else would she talk about." You replied back with an equal laughter that Kevin asked with. After a few moments in silence you finally plucked up the courage to tell him. "Hey Kev, there's something I, uh, I need to tell you."

 

"Erm, okay. Is everything okay, Y/N/N?" Kevin asked, clearly worried now. He switched off the tv and looked at you, cradling your small hands in his big ones.

 

You took a breath. "Okay, look I know we haven't discussed what we want in life and our future together and I know I should of told you sooner. I don't know why I didn't. I'm sorry that I didn't. I was nervous which was stupid of me to be-." You began rambling to only be stopped by Kevin cradling your face now and lifting it up to face him. He was much taller than you even when you're sitting.

 

"It's okay, Y/N. It's going to be alright you can tell me anything, you know that."

 

You took one last deep breath and looked down. You closed your eyes and decided to just say it, rip the band aid off. "I'm pregnant." Silence. You were met with silence after the bombshell you just dropped. You opened your eyes to look at him when he let go of your hands.

 

"I'm-I'm going to be a dad?" He asked, voice quieter than usual probably trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down his face. You nodded with the biggest grin on your face in which Kevin responded with one of his notorious bear hugs that know and love and in that moment you realised that timing doesn't matter.


	2. Shirt

You knew that dating a cop came with the territory of him getting injured from time to time but in your opinion it was happening too frequently. That night you opened your front door to your injured boyfriend, Kevin. He was leaning on the door frame, pain contorted on his face. You couldn't help but reach up to cup his cheek but stopped when you saw the cut on it. Instead you settled on grabbing his hand and leading him inside into the bathroom so he could sit down. You got the first aid kit and started cleaning the cut on his face. You didn't need to ask what had happened, more like you didn't want to know. After the fifth time Kevin ended up at your door you stopped asking what had happened as you couldn't bare to hear the details of him getting injured again.

 

"Hold still." You mumbled as Kevin squirmed. Once you finished with cleaning the cut on his face you decided to move onto his ribs. You noticed that since he walked in to your apartment he has been holding his chest in a protective manner. "I need to look at your chest now. To see how badly injured it is." You instructed. Even though you're dating it didn't stop the heat from rising to your cheeks.

 

"If you wanted me to take off my shirt, you could have just asked." Kevin grinned cheekily. You rolled your eyes and playfully hit him.

 

"That's not funny." You shook your head but couldn't help a small smile forming. You gingerly placed your hands on his chest checking the full extent of the injuries. "Good news is that your ribs aren't broken."

 

"Bad news?"

 

"They're going to hurt for the next couple of weeks." You told him before leaving the room with his bloody shirt. Kevin followed you and watched as you scurried to your bedroom and came back with a clean shirt in your hand. "Here, you left your shirt at my place... from last time."

 

Kevin didn't miss the slight hurt in your tone. He knew how much this must hurt you having to watch him keep getting hurt and having to clean him up. After he put the clean shirt on, Kevin pulled you into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I'll try and be more careful."


	3. Blur

The house was supposed to be cleared before you went in to collect evidence. That's how it was every time you did it so today you didn't treat it any differently. You didn't go in on full alert or aware of your surroundings. You thought you were safe with the one officer standing outside the house. You weren't though. As you were collecting evidence from the room at the back of the house, you didn't hear the door to the basement eek or the footsteps that were approaching you. Not until it was too late. You looked up and gasped before a heavy object, you couldn't make out what it was, came down and struck you on the head.

 

Everything was a blur. There was an officer but then he left. Then you heard sirens and someone calling out your name. The voice sounded familiar but you couldn't quite put your finger on who it was. All you knew was that you could trust them. Then everything went dark.

 

Kevin was pacing the waiting room, waiting hear any news about you. When he heard about what happened at the crime scene he dropped everything and went to the hospital with Adam following. Silence was what fell between the two officers, apart from words uttered to the nurse about how you are doing. Kevin didn't want to say anything to Adam just in case he says something he'll regret. Adam was supposed to clear the house so it was empty and safe for you to go in. He, however, felt awful about what happened and couldn't handle the silence so he decided to say something to break it. "I'm so sorry, Kev." Adam apologised but Kevin remained silent, his jaw clenched. "I swear I checked every room and he wasn't there."

 

"Clearly you didn't check it thoroughly." Kevin exploded. "Y/N trusts us to ensure that the crime scene is clear before they go in and we broke that trust. Now, Y/N is hurt and in the hospital."

 

Adam didn't know what to say. What he did know was that he felt guilty. This was all his fault. He was the reason why you were in the hospital. Kevin had every right to be mad at him. The two of them were interrupted by a nurse telling Kevin that you were ready for some visitors. Without hesitation, Kevin went to see you. Adam remained though knowing that his friend needed a moment with you.

 

"Hey." You breathed when you saw Kevin walking in to your room, a smile plastered on your face. You could see that he was trying to return the smile which turned out to be a tight smile.

 

"Hey." Kevin returned taking a seat on the edge of your bed. "I'm so sorry."

 

"It's okay. I'm okay." You assured him as you reached over to hold his hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

"Yeah but it could've been much worse."

 

"But it wasn't. No one could've known he was still inside. From what I gathered about the house there are lots of hiding spots he could have hid in."

 

"Here you are, injured and in the hospital and you're trying to make me feel better." He let out a short breathy laugh. "I'm just glad that you're okay."


	4. Safe Haven

Your hand remained frozen on the door handle. You just couldn't bring yourself to open it. Especially since the incident that occurred in your apartment. What was supposed to be your safe haven, violated by criminals. You no longer felt safe there which to you was ridiculous because your boyfriend, Kevin, had caught them. There was no reason to be afraid. Apparently your body didn't get the message though as you sat frozen in Kevin's car, parked outside of your apartment building. "You okay, Y/N?" Kevin asked, bringing you out of your thoughts.

 

You thought about lying but you couldn't do that. Not to Kevin. So you shook your head. "I thought I could this but I can't. I can't go in there, Kev." You told him, your lip beginning to wobble.

 

"Hey, it's okay. You can stay with me until you feel ready." You nodded gratefully as he placed his hand on yours giving it a comforting squeeze before turning the engine back on and driving to his place.

 

As you drove to Kevin's place you could feel a little bit of anxiousness wash away. You were still on edge but with Kevin by your side you knew nothing bad would happen. That he would do everything to protect you.

 

When you arrived at his place, Kevin waited for you to walk around the car so he walk you into the house. He held your hand and led you inside where you were met with the remnants of what Kevin was doing before he got the news about you. Unwashed dishes were left in the sink, food wrappers on the coffee table, a blanket sprawled on the couch. You made your way to the couch whilst Kevin went into the kitchen, getting you something to drink. As you waited for him to come back you glanced around the room taking note that the doors were locked and so were the windows. You reminded yourself that you were safe here.

 

A couple minutes later, Kevin returned and took a seat next to you, handing you the hot drink he was holding. It was your favourite hot beverage, one that he knew would calm you down and relax you. "Do you wanna watch some tv? Or go straight to bed?" He asked you.

 

"Can you just hold me." You mumbled. Kevin took the drink out of your hands, placing it on the side table, before pulling you into a hug. You curled your feet up onto the couch and just laid there in his embrace.


	5. Iced Out

The tension between you and Kevin has not subsided yet. It's been two days and you were still not talking to him. Your coworkers have had enough of the not talking between you and decided to do something about it. The unit wasn't too busy today so it was the perfect time to enact their plan. They lured you into the locker room and locked the door behind you once you were inside. A scowl etched onto your face when you saw that Kevin was also with you. You tried opening the door but to no avail with your friends telling you that you can't come out until you and Kevin have talked.

 

"It looks like we're stuck in here for a while." Kevin started, trying to evoke a response from you. Instead you just remained seated with your back to him. "What's going on? What did I do wrong?" He asked making you snap your head towards him.

 

"You seriously don't know?" You scoffed.

 

"No, Y/N, I don't know."

 

"My parents were in town and I wanted you to meet them." You told him. Kevin's face fell from realisation. "It makes me wonder if you're really serious about us or not." You added, your voice cracking slightly.

 

"Of course I'm serious about us! I love you Y/N, it's just- I was scared okay." Kevin admitted. "I didn't know if your parents would like me or not."

 

"Of course they would like you. You make me happy and in their book that's a good enough reason to like someone."

 

"I'm sorry that I didn't meet your parents." He apologised.

 

"And I'm sorry that I iced you out instead of talking to you about it." You returned, embracing him in a hug.


	6. Caught

You felt someone following you since you passed the Starbucks. That was a couple of blocks ago. You grabbed Kevin's hand and started speeding up, leading him down different streets to try and shake whoever was following you off your tail. Kevin gave you a confused look, not understanding what you were doing. Leaning up, you whispered in his ear and giggled to make it seem you were a couple. "We’re being followed."

 

Kevin glanced behind you and sure enough, saw two guys looking sketchy amongst the crowd of people walking down the busy street. "The guys in the black hoodies?" He asked, following you by leaning to whisper in your ear. You nodded, pulling Kevin down a quieter street that led away from the city. "I’m texting Adam." Kevin told you and you felt a little relieved. Help is on its way, hopefully, soon. All you have to do is keep these guys off your trail.

 

You thought you were in the clear. You thought you lost them but as you made it down one of the alleyways between the houses both you and Kevin were grabbed. Thrashing in their arms, you tried to free yourself and so did Kevin, only they punched him in the abdomen making you stop immediately. This was the first time you got a good look at who was following you. You wish you didn’t recognise them but you did, your face fell as if you saw a ghost. It would have been easier if you didn’t know them.

 

"You guys must be real stupid to attack two police officers." Kevin said earning another punch, this time in the face. "Backup is on its way. Escape while you can." Punch.

 

“Let him go! It’s me who you want!” You shouted, wanting them to stop hurting your partner.

 

"You’re right, Y/U/N, or should I say Y/N?" Nate, the leader of the group said. "It’s pretty simple. You tell me where my money is and I’ll let you and your little friend here go. If you don’t, well, I’ll leave that up to your imagination."

 

"I don’t have your money." You told him which he didn’t like as he hand shot straight to your neck and pulled his pocket knife out.

 

"Wrong answer." He said through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm but losing patience quickly. "Where. Is. My. Money?"

 

You were about to answer when you heard multiple cars drive up. "Chicago PD! Get down! On the floor! Now!" You heard Jay shout. Never have you been grateful for Jay to interrupt a moment.

 

As your team started the arrests and leading them to the van you crawled over to Kevin who had an arm wrapped around his abdomen and his other hand wiping the blood away. "I’m so sorry." You apologised, tilting his head up to check the damage.

 

"It’s okay, Y/N." He tried to assure you.

 

"It’s not though. You’re hurt because of me, because of my past. It’s all my fault." You tried to move away but Kevin grabbed your hands to get you look at him again.

 

"I’m fine."

 

"You could’ve been seriously hurt though."

 

"I’m fine." Kevin repeated and you seemed to have accepted that this time. It could’ve been much worse but luckily it wasn’t. Now you had to figure out how they found you and what money they were talking about.


End file.
